Vie et mort de Regulus Black
by rima.l
Summary: Journal intime de l'un des personnages qui nous intrigue le plus dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Des morceaux de vie tombés en lambeaux...


**« Les hommes se définissent par leurs agissements »**

**10 Aout 1966, chez les Black, 5 ans.**

_Moi et Sirius, on passe nos journées à jouer sur les balais volant que maman nous a acheté quelques jours plus tôt, pour les fêtes. Elle dit qu'on ne doit parler à personne dans le village et que les autres enfants sont vraiment très méchants mais aussi très jaloux. Maman dit que nous n'avons pas le même sang. Je n'ai pas bien compris, parce que le sang est rouge pour tout le monde mais Sirius m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient pas comme nous, eux, ils peuvent pas voler sur des balais._

**1 septembre 1971, chez les Black, 10 ans.**

_Ca y ait, Sirius a reçu sa lettre ! Quelle chance ! Je rêve d'être à sa place ! Mère et moi nous l'avons accompagné à la gare de King's Cross, où ces foutus moldus, comme elle les appelle, s'entassent comme des animaux. Ça m'a fait bien rire, Sirius non. N'empêche, je suis quand même super content pour lui, mon grand frère va enfin à Poudlard, nous qui avons passé des après-midi à en parler, encore et encore. Avant d'entrer dans le train, mère lui a répété cinq fois que c'était Serpentard ou rien. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être autrement ? Notre famille entière habite en cette humble maison. Sirius devrait écouter maman. Elle a raison._

**1 octobre 1971, salle à manger des Black, 10 ans.**

_Mère vient de recevoir un courrier. C'est de Sirius et elle hurle. Même Kreatur ne bouge pas de la cuisine tellement ma mère est furieuse. Elle m'appelle !... Mère m'a dit que Sirius était un très mauvais garçon, parce qu'il aime les moldus. Il les aime tellement, m'a-t-elle dit, qu'il les préfère à nous. J'aime Sirius, mais maman dit que c'est un traitre, qu'il est chez l'ennemi et qu'il s'est lié d'amitié à un « foutu traitre de sang-pur ». Elle m'a fait promettre de ne plus lui parler._

**3 octobre 1972, Salle commune de Serpentard, 11 ans.**

_J'ai envoyé une lettre à mère pour lui faire part de ma fierté d'appartenir à l'humble maison des Serpentards. Mes camarades de chambré sont surpris et me respect pour mon statut de sang pur de la famille Black. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas le premier à fouler le sol de cette salle commune, contrairement à Sirius. D'ailleurs, je passe quelque fois du temps avec ma chère cousine, Narcissa qui est en 7 ème année. Elle passe du temps avec un certain Lucius Malefoy, et mère m'a précisée qu'elle était ravie pour tous les deux._

**15 septembre 1974, Poudlard, 13 ans.**

_Je viens de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur ! Père est tellement fier de moi qu'il m'a envoyé un Nimbus 1500, celui qui vient tout juste de sortir en boutique ! Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai paradé devant les copains et on a remporté notre premier match grâce à moi. Le professeur Slughorn s'est même dit ravie que je le rejoigne à toutes les réunions du club Slug et à passer les amitiés à mes parents après avoir pris une photo avec l'équipe. D'ici là, je débute tellement bien que je passerais mes examens sans problèmes._

**11 Juillet 1976, Chez les Black, 15 ans. ( l'écriture est tachée par endroit)**

_Sirius est un traitre ! Il est parti comme un lâche ! Mère était tellement furieuse qu'à la seconde où il est parti avec ses valises, elle l'a renié en brulant son portrait de la tapisserie. Sirius n'est pas digne d'être un Black ! Il n'est pas digne d'être mon frère, je le hais ! ( le reste de la page est déchirée)._

**17 Janvier 1978, Poudlard, 17 ans.**

_C'est fait. J'ai la marque. Je suis enfin un mangemort ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu n'est-ce pas ? Père et mère sont tellement fier de moi. Mes grands-parents aussi d'ailleurs, tout comme ma cousine, Bellatrix qui n'arrêtait pas de le chantonner quand elle est venu à la maison pendant les vacances de noël. Elle a promis qu'un jour, elle tuerait Sirius, le « chouchou » de Dumbledore. Qu'importe, cela fait des années que je ne lui parle plus –ou du moins, sans l'insulter lui et ses saletés d'amis de traitre à leur sang-. Le seigneur des ténèbres en personne m'a confié une mission. Je dois recruter des mangemorts à Poudlard, et je m'y soignerais._

**6 Aout 1979, Chambre de Regulus Black, 18 ans, 11h 51.**

_C'est terrible ! C'est horrible ! Kreattur est revenu à la maison mi-mort! Je n'arrive pas à croire que le seigneur des ténèbres l'ai encore utilisé comme cobaye pour je ne sais quelle mission ! Je ne supporte plus qu'il utilise ma famille pour faire son sale boulot. Je ne supporte plus la pression qu'il me fait subir constamment à Poudlard pour que je fasse ses foutues recherches en magie noire. Des livres toujours plus sombre, piqué au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. J'aime Poudlard autant que j'aime ma famille et je respect suffisamment Dumbledore pour prendre conscience de ses discours. Il sait que « je tourne mal » mais que ce n'était pas mes intentions. Il me comprend. Le seigneur des ténèbres nous tuera. Plus jamais il ne touchera à ma famille, plus jamais il ne fera de mal à Kreattur ! Je le promets !_

**6 aout 1979, Chambre de RAB, 18 ans, 13h12.**

_Kreattur m'a tout dit. Il l'a obligé a testé les protections d'un objet, dans une caverne en lui faisant boire quelque chose, quelque chose de tellement horrible que personne ne voudrait survire à cela. Le seigneur des ténèbres est parti en le laissant seul dans la caverne, pour mort. Un médaillon, et d'après les détails de Kreattur, celui de Salazar Serpentard. C'est étrange, cela fait quelques semaines que le seigneur des ténèbres est absent, qu'il est à la quête d'on ne sait quoi. D'objets visiblement, et d'objets illustres. Cela aurait-t-il un rapport avec mes recherches ? J'avoue que j'ai profité des missions du seigneur des ténèbres pour lire entièrement les livres qu'il me confiait de lui apporter. Ces derniers temps, des rumeurs stagnent dans les rangs des mangemorts. Le seigneur de ténèbres serait plus sanglant que jamais. Cela fonde mes craintes les plus profondes, j'en suis horrifié. Si le seigneur des ténèbres veut devenir éternel, il n'y que deux solutions : trouver la pierre philosophale dissimulée on ne sait où ou construire des horcruxes. Ce dont parle l'un des livres qu'il m'a demandé de voler dans la réserve. Ce qui expliquerait ces meurtres à répétitions et ces objets cachés. Il est hors de question qu'il y parvienne, je dois détruire cet horcruxe ! Il nous tuera les uns après les autres pour construire ses plans, suis-je le seul à le voir ?_

**7 Aout 1979, Chambre de RAB, 18 ans, 17h50.**

_Je suis près, je pars avec Kreattur. J'ai embrassé mes parents en précisant que j'allais passer quelques jours chez un de mes amis et que Kreattur reviendrais dans la journée. J'ai prié Kreattur de revenir, avec le médaillon, quoiqu'il arrive. Il est très fidèle. Quoiqu'il arrive, il devra rentrer au moment où j'aurais bu la potion. Il devra détruire le médaillon si je n'y parviens pas. J'ai lui ai notamment demandé de déposer un faux médaillon dans le vase, qui contient un message que j'ai laissé à l'intention du seigneur des ténèbres en personne, signé R.A.B. Regulus Acturus Black, il comprendra. J'ai découvert son secret. Je détruirais son Horcruxe, et un jour quelqu'un sera assez fort pour se mesurer à lui, et ce jour-là, j'espère du fond du cœur que le seigneur des ténèbres sera mortel._

_Ma vie touche en sa fin à ce jour._


End file.
